Soul Survivor/Plot
thumb Paige's new temporary job is as an assistant to a lawyer named Larry Henderson. After saying that she has done everything he's asked her to do, he gives her an envelope with money as a way to say "thank you". He then rushes her out of the office before midnight. She is working late, and just after she leaves, two demons appear in his office. Paige hears the attack and vanquishes one, but the other kills Larry and flames away. Afterwards, Paige realizes that Larry knew what was going to happen. Piper is feeding Wyatt, when Phoebe announces that her paper has hired Spencer Ricks, whom, in House Call, Phoebe had turned into a turkey, to promote his hiring. Piper tells Phoebe about the problem with dating because of Wyatt. Paige suddenly walks by the kitchen, ignoring Phoebe and Piper. Phoebe catches up to her and she explains to them what happened with Larry. She wonders how he knew, because he was finalizing his will, and making donations. Piper reassures Paige that if she was meant to save Larry, she would've, however Paige will not let it go. thumb|left Leo, apparently following Chris, finds a time portal and then Chris comes through it. Leo asks Chris what he's using it for, and Chris refuses to answer. Leo shoves Chris through the portal and they find themselves on a rocky slope. Chris says he can't control the portal. They are confronted by a dinosaur. They cannot orb, because magic won't be around until there are people to use it and can only run. Larry's widow, talking to Paige, notes that about five years earlier their fortune had changed sharply for the better. Larry, according to her, had said that he could just sense what was going to happen. Richard and Paige cross paths and reconnect. Phoebe finds Ricks in her office, and on her chair with his feet on her desk. After Ricks complains about the letters Phoebe get from "whiny chicks", Phoebe throws a potion at him, turning him into a turkey again. She throws another potion to turn him back. thumb Piper has decided to let all her dates meet Wyatt immediately, so the ones who don't want children can leave early. At the club, the first date is extremely excited by Wyatt, saying he loves children, however when Wyatt and the man have a moment alone, Wyatt performs magic causing him to run in fear. Two are quite taken with Wyatt until he performs magic. Richard Montana now lives alone; his family, no longer united by the feud, has moved away. Paige tells Richard that she believes that she was put into Larry's life for a reason, not to just see him die. Richard encourages her not to give up as if she had given up with him, he would be dead. Larry's soul is at auction in the underworld when Paige and Richard summon him. Larry says he has to go back or his wife will suffer the wrath of the demon Zahn. He says he made a deal with Zahn, gaining prosperity in return for his soul, but he realizes he was getting rich off of other people's pain and freak accidents, and tried to make amends by selling everything off. Zahn appears in the attic and claims Larry's soul. He tells Paige that he has been trading souls for powers and that Larry's soul would burn for eternity if Zahn is vanquished as he writes a clause in each contract to protect himself. Paige notes that Zahn has his contracts locked up somewhere (Larry had told her this) and proposes to destroy them. Phoebe and Piper are talking on the phone about what Paige is doing. Before Phoebe walks out of her office, Ricks walks in and shows her a column that he can respond to. Annoyed, Phoebe throws a potion at him, turning him into a pig.Another date shows up at the door for Piper, and also seems taken with Wyatt until her performs magic again, sending him running in fear. Paige refuses to give up on Larry. Piper and Phoebe plead with her to leave it alone as the demon is strong, having spent decades selling souls for powers. They tell her that, although Paige is obsessed with her self-destiny, it is interfering with all the sisters and Wyatt. Paige ignores them and goes, instead, to see Richard. Chris and Leo, still stuck in the past running from dinosaurs, are arguing. Chris has been creating time portals to get back to the future, as he wants to see if all he has done has changed the future for Wyatt yet. He tells Leo that he is trying to see if he has saved Wyatt from a demon. Leo is still suspicious. They decide that if one of them gets hurt or left behind and the other finds the portal, they leave alone. Suddenly, Chris finds the portal just as a dinosaur runs up to them, causing Leo to slip. Chris cannot bring himself to leave Leo, despite their deal, and runs to save him. They have appeared in another time and look up to two confederate soldiers pointing guns at them. Paige talks to Richard, saying she has a risky plan. Richard then tries to change Paige's mind, saying that her plan is dangerous and she should listen to her sisters. She tells Richard that he needs to ensure he gets her sisters after shes gone through with her plan to save her. thumb thumb|left Piper and Phoebe cast a spell to summon Zahn, just as he is again about to auction Larry's soul, but Paige summons him in the same moment and he winds up before Paige. Paige is willing to sign a Faustian bargain, offering her soul in Larry's place. Zahn sends Larry to heaven and then Paige collapses as Zahn claims her soul. Paige sees where Zahn keeps his contracts locked up. thumb Richard goes to the manor and tells Piper and Phoebe what Paige has done. Wyatt tries to scare him away with magic, revealing to Piper what Wyatt has been chasing away her dates. As Zahn is auctioning Paige's soul, they use a spell to come to her. Piper blasts the vault and the contracts burn. With her contract destroyed, Paige's soul reunites with her body. Phoebe and Piper throw potions and vanquish Zahn. Leo and Chris meet Phoebe and Piper at P3. They do not tell how they escaped the Confederate soldiers, but their time-traveling adventure seems to have brought them a bit closer together. Category:Plot Sections Category:Season 6 Plots